Mystery of the Silent Girl
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: Fenton Hardy has gone missing and the boys decide to investigate his mysterious disappearance. But their father's absence isn't the only mystery they will discover in the strange town of Larksburg, and they may end up way over their heads in trouble!
1. Missing

**_A/N: This is my first attempt at a "blue spine" fanfiction. It's loosely based on the blue spines and is set during that time period, but isn't exactly like them. I was inspired by watching an episode of Mod Squad and just started writing this and couldn't stop. This is a fairly short mystery but I will post a chapter every day for about the next week. I really hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just my own words._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 1: Missing  
**

The night was so dark that only the faint ripples of the moonlight illuminated the young man's face. It was contorted in a gruesome shocked gaze. His air supply cut off by the noose around his neck. Death clinging to his pallor expression.

"You've-he-he's dead," the private detective stuttered staring the hanging man straight in his departed eyes.

"He'll never hurt my daughter no more," growled the man who had him pinioned. He'd seen everything and through one miscalculated mistake, the detective was now their prisoner. The irate townspeople of Larksburg stood close, appraising their hostage.

"What'll we do with the snooper?" one of them asked.

"Throw him in the lake!" one called out.

"Naw, give him the same treatment as the jerk hangin' over there," another man bellowed.

"No more of that!" a man in a dirt ridden police uniform said. His sheriff bade glimmered in the moonlight, but his eyes shown no hint of mercy, "Don't you men know who this?"

"Why I've seen that face in the paper, a city fellow ain't he?" a gangly man said staring at the detective.

"Yes," the sheriff smirked, an evil grin crossing his weather worn face, "This is Fenton Hardy, the world's greatest detective."

...

"Dad was only going fishing for the week. He should be home by now," Frank Hardy said pacing in front of his brother, and girlfriend, Callie Shaw. Their mother was visiting with their Aunt Gertrude for a few days so the boys were home alone.

"I'm sure he's just running late. What kind of trouble could he have gotten into on a fishing trip?" Joe said with a wave of his hand, dismissing his brother's paranoid worries.

"I dunno, maybe--" but the ringing of the phone cut Frank off.

Joe got to it first and answered, "hello?"

"Hello Joe, this is Chief Collig. Your father home?"

"No, no he isn't, he went up to Larksburg to go fishing but he hasn't returned," Joe answered.

"Yes your father told me before he left. Joe, I just called up to Larksburg to ask Fenton a few questions about a case he was wrapping up and the sheriff up there says that he never saw him."

"What?" Joe gasped. His father _wasn't _in Larksburg?

"I have a bad feeling about this Joe. Something is definitely wrong. Fenton Hardy seems to have _disappeared._"

...

A half hour later the Hardys and Callie confronted Chief Collig at the Bayport police station. Frank handed the Chief a letter, "Dad sent this to us, we received it earlier today. It's post marked Miller Springs."

"Miller Springs? Why that's not too far from Larksburg," Collig replied, his face grim as he read over the contents of the trivial letter.

"I suppose it's possible that the sheriff didn't see your father," Callie said to the boys. They nodded but were not convinced.

"That's true I guess, but _someone _in the town must have seen him." Joe countered.

"No. The highway patrol said that they questioned everyone in the town. The population there is slim to none. No one saw Fenton," Chief Collig informed them.

"Maybe he didn't stay long enough for anyone to remember him," Callie said.

"No," the Chief shook his head, "I've known Fenton for twenty years. That's the one thing about him, he always checks out the places he's staying in...thoroughly. _Someone _would have remembered him."

Collig sighed and folded the letter up and placed it on his desk, "Thanks for bringing this anyways. It'll help."

"That's all?" Frank asked.

"There must be something we can do," Joe put in going to stand next to his brother.

"This time it's not your problem," Collig said, setting his jaw firmly. Joe eyed his brother, hoping for him to argue, but he didn't. Frank simply smiled, thanked the man and walked out, Callie following and Joe too.

Once outside the office, Joe elbowed him, "Well?"

"How do you tell a chief, he's _so_ wrong?" Frank smirked. Callie and Joe nodded along, smiles on their faces as well. They certainly weren't going to stand aside and let their father stay missing. A mystery was a mystery for them, and in this case it was personal.

"How'd you like to take a little camping trip," Frank asked the two, "I hear Larksburg is beautiful this time of year."


	2. Larksburg

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 2: Larksburg  
**

The next day Frank, Joe, and Callie piled into the boy's yellow convertible. The ride to Larksburg was about two hours long, and the scenery wasn't something especially interesting to keep their minds occupied.

"I've never seen anything like it," Joe said from the passenger seat. He gazed out the window as they drove out in the desolate desert like country side. Specks of green foliage dotted the mainly brown grasses and dirt on the hills next to the old highway. The only signs of civilization were the lonely telephone poles that traveled along the side of the road, "Miles and miles of just plain nothing."

"In my whole life I don't think I've ever been this far away from concrete," Callie said, sticking her head up between the seats.

Frank shook is head, he had a thoughtful yet worried look on his face. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole drive until now, "Joe, I'm kind of getting scared. Look, an army could get lost out there. How are we going to find one man?"

"It's alright Frank, we'll find him," Joe said reassuringly, "Dad can take care of himself, I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes, don't worry Frank," Callie agreed.

"Well, there are lots of ways to worry and I think I'm going to find out all of them by the end of this mystery," Frank said, keeping his eyes on the desolate road in front of him.

"How far to Larksburg?" Callie asked after a few moments of silence.

Frank shrugged, "Couple of miles I figure."

"Sure is a lot of sand out there," Callie gazed out the windshield. But something caught her eye--

"Frank look out!" she grabbed his shoulder and the convertible skidded to a halt.

A girl, maybe a year or two older than they were, stood in the middle of the road, she had nothing but her purse and the clothes on her back with her. Her brown hair was cut up to her ears and her red sun-dress blew in the wind and heat. She stood with absolutely no expression on her face, she was just...staring.

The three jumped out of the car, still in shock and rushed to the young lady.

"Are you hurt?" Callie asked. But the girl didn't respond, she just kept looking at them blankly.

"Did something happen?" Callie prompted again, "Did someone else get hurt?"

Callie took a step closer to the woman, who was still not responding. She started to back up as Callie advanced, "Where do you live? Are you lost?"

The woman's lower lip began to quiver and she looked around almost desperately. She seemed extremely nervous and frightened.

Just then a blue sedan came racing towards the four. It skidded to a stop and a boy about the Hardy's age hopped out and ran to the woman's side. A large man also got out of the car and ran to her, grabbing her arm. But she didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"You never learn what's good for you, do you?" the man asked her, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards the Hardys and Callie.

"C'mon let's go home." He tugged at her arm, but she was still unresponsive. He grabbed her arm tighter and dragged her towards the car, "Now."

"Hey, wait a minute," Frank stepped forward as the man began to hustle her towards his car, "Take it easy. What's the problem?"

The man eyed the older Hardy, "She can't talk. You just keep away, you'll scare her."

"We're just trying to help her," Joe said.

"We don't need no help," the man replied, and motioned for the younger boy. The man went back behind the wheel of the car and started the engine.

"It's alright," the boy said, guiding the girl away from them, "She's my sister, he's my father. C'mon Mary let's go home."

The car made a U turn and headed back the way it came, leaving the trio in it's dust.

...

It was a few minutes later before they made it into the almost nonexistent town.

"Welcome to Larksburg," Callie said, as she looked around as they drove down the main dirt road of the town. There were a few buildings and some trailers parked along the road but other than that, the town was a strip of rocky street and nothingness.

A few townspeople stared at them as they drove by. They all looked harmless enough.

"How'd you like to call this place home," Joe commented.

"A building's a building. It's the people inside that count," Frank replied. They drove past what looked to be the jail-house and saw a lone black and white outside. A man stood beside it. The sheriff.

"Hey pull into that gas station over there," Joe said, pointing to a cinderblock building with two gas pumps in front of it. A boy in a blue mechanic's jumpsuit and a shaggy brown dog stood outside the small garage.

Frank followed his instructions and pulled in. Joe got out of the car and turned to the young looking attendant, "Hey man, mind if we fill this up?"

"Help yourself," he replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Frank got out next, followed by Callie. The attendant eyed them all warily. It seemed to them that the townspeople weren't too keen on visitors.

While the boy filled up the tank, Joe wandered over to the garage, inspecting it discreetly. The shaggy dog came over to him and Joe sat down to pet him, still taking a look at his surroundings.

Frank payed the attendant and asked, "How's the hotel?"

"You'd do better in Miller Springs," he responded, not a hint of emotion on his face.

"Well thank you for the hospitality," Frank smirked giving a look to Joe. He tossed the keys to Joe and grabbed Callie's hand, "Let's give it a try."

The couple walked across the dirt road to the two story brick hotel.

"Not much is it?" Callie said, appraising the building.

"You could spit from one end of town to the other if it wasn't so dry," Frank grinned.

As they were about to enter the hotel, the boy they had met on the road earlier nearly ran into them.

"Oh hello," he said, his smile faded, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Frank shook his head, "How's your sister?"

The boy laughed uneasily, "She's, uh, much better. Listen, I never got a chance to thank ya...or apologize."

Frank laughed, "For what?"

"My father," the boy replied with a shrug, "He was a little upset. She just wandered out of town and, uh..." he trailed off looking down at his shoes.

"Do you mind if I ask what's wrong with her?" Callie queried.

The youth looked up at her, "She's had a bad time. It wasn't always this way."

Joe came up behind the two and glanced at the boy, "Hi. What's with the hotel?"

"You're staying here?" the boy asked in a worried tone.

"Any problems?" Joe asked.

The boy looked at them, clearly nervous, "You'll have to ask my father."

The three exchanged glances and then headed inside. The man from earlier stood behind the front desk. They asked him for a couple of rooms but he eyed them strangely.

"No," the man, Jennings, said simply.

"That's the magic word around here," Joe scoffed quietly to his brother.

"Can't help it, no rooms available." Jennings said. Like his son he had a very worried expression on his tired face.

Frank gazed past his shoulder, "Key's available."

The man looked at the rack of keys behind him, "Yes, well, we're having the rooms repainted."

Just then there was a large crash from the kitchen. Jennings ran from behind the desk followed by the three teens. Once they reached the small kitchen they saw a man sitting on the floor, obviously intoxicated.

His eyes were glazed over and there was a silly grin on his face. He mumbled things that made no sense to the Hardys but the hotel owner seemed to understand them. He ran over to the cook and thrust him into a standing position.

"I told you never to drink again! And look what you go and do, get yourself drunk as a dog! And in broad daylight no less!" Jennings bellowed.

"Oh, you're too serious," the man drawled, "Why don't you laugh a little?"

Frank, Joe, and Callie couldn't help but laugh at the cook's expression.

"Why I aught to fire you right now!" Jennings yelled.

"Naw, you can't fire me, remember?" the drunk slurred with a grin, "You can't do nothing to me, and d'you know why?--"

The drunken man was cut off by a vicious backhand from the hotel owner. But before a tussle could truly begin the Hardy's stepped in. Joe held off the enraged Jennings while Frank caught hold of the intoxicated cook.

"Alright, alright," the large man shook off Joe's hold and looked at his drunken counterpart, "C'mon, I'll take you up to your room."

He took the man under the arms and guided him up the stairs. Upon hearing the commotion, the young, seemingly mute woman from before came to the top of the stairs. She gazed down at the Hardys and Callie. Her face still emotionless except for a distinct hint of fear in her dark eyes. She stared at them for a few seconds longer, then disappeared back into the room she had come from.


	3. A Clue

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 3: A Clue  
**

After the girl had disappeared the three decided to head back over to the garage where their car was still parked. The mechanic was washing the back windshield.

The dog Joe had been acquainted with before walked over to them and barked his greeting.

"Why that's the only friendly face in town," Frank said as Callie stooped over to pet the dog. The animal looked up at them and dropped an object that had previously been in its mouth. Joe bent over to inspect it along with Callie.

"What's the matter?" Frank asked. Callie picked up a brown cap and showed it to Frank. He looked at it carefully and was just about to take it from Callie when the attendant took it first.

"Dog's gonna drive me crazy," he said, "He chews up everything I own." He walked into the garage, taking the hat with him. Frank looked after him suspiciously. Joe stood next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That hat," Frank said, "It's dad's, I just know it."

"It _did_ look awfully familiar," Joe agreed. Just then a man in a police uniform stepped up behind Frank. As they turned around they realized that it was the Sheriff they had seen when they first came into town.

"I hear you got trouble?" he said.

"No sir, no trouble," Frank replied.

"I mean trouble finding a place to stay," the Sheriff clarified, "Have you tried Miller Springs?"

Joe grinned a little, "Everybody's pushing Miller Springs."

"You see we have to stick around here officer," Frank said, "We've got work to do in this area."

"Uh-huh, well you're in the wrong place for prospecting," the Sheriff informed them.

"We're students," Callie bud in, "Archeology. We're doing some research on early Indian life."

"Well uh, maybe I can be helpful," the Sheriff said, fiddling with the gravel underneath his boots, "I've dug for artifacts in my time. I think I've got just the spot for you to camp."

...

About fifteen minutes later the three were setting up their 'camp' just outside of Larksburg.

"Happy digging," the Sheriff called just before he left them.

"He's sort of nice," Callie said.

"Yeah well we just got the fastest bum's rush in history," Joe frowned.

"We better make like we believe it," Frank said, " He'll probably be watching us from that ridge up there."

"You don't think he bought the cover?" Joe asked.

"Hard to tell," Frank went on, "Everyone here is so...uptight," he paused, "They're hiding _something._"

"And if you're right about the hat, dad's right in the middle of it," Joe added grimly. Frank and Callie nodded.

"Well, at least we know our first move," Frank leaned against the tree they were gathered under, "The dog brought the hat out of the garage right?"

"Right," Joe replied with a smile, "That's my move Frank. As soon as it gets dark."

"Since when did you become a cat burglar?" Frank smirked.

"Hey, I learned from the best," Joe laughed and dodged a smack from his brother.

...

Under the cover of darkness, Joe set out towards the garage. He ran amongst the small amounts of foliage between their camp and the town.

Once he arrived at the garage he quietly snuck around back, making sure there was no one around. When he was sure the coast was clear he dug around in his pocket for his lock pick kit. He knelt down in front of the back door and set to work.

After a few seconds Joe heard a low rumbling and ducked down just before the headlights of a car shown on the backdoor. After the car had driven off Joe, without much difficulty, managed to unlock the door.

He opened it silently and moved into the garage with the ease of a fox. Joe clicked on his penlight and looked around the room. Inside were tools, tires and many boxes and barrels of various things. But what caught Joe's eye was the large, tarp covered object in the middle of the garage.

He walked over and pulled back part of the tarp. Underneath was a brown sedan. His father's car!

He inspected it, to be sure it was indeed Fenton Hardy's car. But Joe's victory was short lived when a large crowbar was smashed against the back of his skull and the younger Hardy crumpled to the floor unconscious.

...

Frank Hardy paced before the camp fire nervously. His brother had still not returned and he was regretting letting him go to the garage alone.

"You're gonna wear the dirt out," Callie commented as she watched him.

"Well where is he?" Frank replied, "I should have gone with him."

"Oh, c'mon Frank, he's a big boy."

"I know that. But what would happen if they caught him?" Frank stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Well, he'll con 'em," she smiled, "He's good at that you know."

They stopped their conversation when they heard a truck coming down the dirt road next to their camp. It skidded and swerved as if a mad man were at the wheel. Frank grabbed hold of Callie as the truck came hurtling straight towards them!

It turned in the nick of time, missing the couple by mere inches. But that wasn't what Frank was worried about. As the car swerved to avoid them a body fell out of the back.

"Joe!" Frank hollered as he and Callie ran over to the unconscious figure of his younger brother.

When he heard his name, Joe started to come around. His eyes fluttered open and he raised an unsteady hand to the back of his head. Frank and Callie helped him sit up.

"Joe? Are you alright? What happened?" Frank asked, concern invading his voice.

"I-I think I found it," Joe stuttered, obviously still feeling the effects of the blow to his head, "I think I found it."

"Found what Joe?" Callie questioned.

"Dad's car."


	4. A Bottle O' Whiskey

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 4: A Bottle O' Whiskey  
**

The next morning Frank and Joe found themselves in the Sheriff's office. But the Sheriff didn't seem to pleased with what they had to say.

"You don't seem to understand," he told them, "You're not in the city now boys."

"We never got lumps like that in the city," Frank said frowning.

"Yeah, well what'd you expect son, sneaking in during the middle of the night," the Sheriff said to Joe.

"I told you, we needed kerosine for the stove," Joe lied, "Now I tried to front door, then went around back and someone knocked me out."

"Look fellows, I'm sorry it happened," the Sheriff replied, not a drop of sincerity in his voice, "Whoever hit you probably thought you were trying to steal something."

Frank and Joe moved closer to where the Sheriff stood, glaring silently at him, "And it'd be _his_ word against yours. In this town he'd win."

"Figures," Joe spat.

"Why don't you forget about pressing charges?" the Sheriff suggested, "I tell you what, you go on over to Sam Clayton's store, tell him to give you a bottle of his best whiskey, bring it home to your pa. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

The boys were outraged, but kept cool head for the sake of their sleuthing.

"Now that's a switch," Joe said calmly, "Being bribed by a cop."

"Well the law's a little more flexible out here," the Sheriff laughed.

Frank turned to Joe and guided his impulsive sibling outside before he started anything with the Sheriff.

"Calm down Joe. You know you're starting to burn up pretty good for a sick man," he smirked.

Joe huffed, "What kind of town is this anyways?"

"I dunno, all we did was buy us a little time, I hope Callie did better."

...

While the attendant was busy and the Hardys were talking with the Sheriff, Callie had managed to sneak around the back of the garage where Joe had been the night before.

"I hope Joe was right," she whispered as she brought out a handkerchief out of her pocket. Looking around on the ground she found a small rock and placed it in the fabric.

Callie walked up to the tinted windows of the garage and started to gently tap one of the pains with the rock, muffled by the handkerchief. Carefully she managed to break through one and by avoiding any sharp glass, Callie looked inside the garage.

...

Back at the Sheriff's office, Jennings, the hotel owner, watched the Sheriff as he filed some papers and cleaned up his desk.

"You never learn do you?" the Sheriff asked him, "Kids are different these days. When they see a badge they don't even flinch. They don't run easy, they ask questions! You know what that could mean Al?"

"Runnin' scared?" Jennings replied keeping a cool face.

"Look," the Sheriff said, "I've gone along with you because I though you were right. But you're getting us in too deep. I'm calling the shots now and you better stay away from those kids."

The Hardys decided to take a trip back to the hotel to see if they could find out anything from Jenning's kids.

Frank went inside and sat down with the woman, Mary, while her brother, Benjamin, watched from the kitchen. He tried asking her questions, but like usual, she stayed silent.

Meanwhile Joe stood outside. Callie, who'd finished looking around at the garage, joined him.

"Well?" Joe prompted.

"It-it's not there," she told him quietly.

"What?" Joe frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Joe I looked in the garage, and there weren't any cars."

"It was under the tarp, Callie," Joe argued.

"But there wasn't any tarp," she countered, "they must have moved it." Joe stared at her in shock.

"Then I blew it," he groaned, "We're right back where we started. No proof."

"Nobody's doing any talking either," Callie said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute," Joe started, "Now you stay right here Callie. If Jennings comes in you hit the horn okay?"

Joe took off and Callie began to follow, "Where are you going?"

"The Sheriff offered us a bottle of whiskey 'to take home to our pa.' Now I wanna see what I can do with it."

...

Back inside the hotel Frank was making no progress. In fact he was only further agitating Mary's brother.

"Alright, what do you want?" he finally asked.

"Just take it easy," Frank replied, "Just passing the time of day."

"Well don't pass the time of day with her, you'll get her in trouble," Benjamin told him.

Frank frowned and looked at Mary, "You know your's was the only friendly face in town, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened," the boy said, his voice shaky, "Look, please my father will be back any minute. If he catches you--"

"Wait a minute," Frank said getting up from his seat at the table next to Mary, "I wish somebody in this town would level with me. Something happened here. What?"

...

Joe, after retrieving the whiskey the Sheriff had promised them, walked up the stairs in the hotel to the room he knew the cook was occupying. After a few knocks on the door the man appeared.

"What?" he groaned, still recuperating from his drunken state.

"Hey, you remember me?" Joe asked.

"Oh sure," the cook said looking at Joe, "From the kitchen. You are a friend."

Joe nodded, "A friend," he held up the bottle of whiskey, "who brought a friend."

The cook smiled, "Are you old enough to drink?"

"No, but that only means, more for you," Joe replied, hiding a smirk. The man nodded and opened the door wider letting Joe in. His goofy grin never fading.

...

"What?" Frank asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"You've got no right!" Benjamin yelled at Frank, "Who are you anyways, coming in here and sticking your nose into everyone's business! This isn't your town!"

"My brother got beat up in this town," Frank countered, "That makes it my business."

"Well you don't know when your well off. It could get a lot worse. It's a town full of hate! They're like animals," Benjamin hissed.

"What do you mean 'they,'" Frank asked, "You're no different."

"Well how would you feel if your sister was--" but Benjamin stopped, knowing he had said too much, "Get out."

Frank took one last look at Mary and walked calmly out of the hotel.

Benjamin sat down and sighed, "It just slipped," he whispered to Mary, "Or maybe I wanted to tell him. I can't take much more."

Mary looked at her brother, "You've got to," she whispered.

...

Frank walked out of the hotel and met Callie waiting for him.

"Didn't look to good in there," she said.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "Something happened to that girl, and I got a pretty good idea what."

Just then Joe came running out of the hotel, "Let's go," he said.

"Where?" Frank asked, getting into the yellow convertible.

"Miller Springs."

"Why?"

"To make a phone call," Joe replied as Frank started the car.

"You find something out?" Frank asked.

Joe nodded, "The cook spilled his guts. A man was lynched in this town."

"Your father?" Callie gasped.

Joe looked worried, "I don't know."

Frank drove out of town not knowing that the Sheriff was watching their every move.

"Think they're gone for good?" the gas station attendant asked him.

"No," the Sheriff shook his head, "Not them. Follow 'em Floyd, and see what they're up to."


	5. Followed

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 5: Followed  
**

While the Hardys and Callie were on their way to Miller Springs, the Sheriff was attending to his own "problems."

He walked into the jail house. His deputy, Garrison, sat at the desk and nodded towards a tray of food on the table. Garrison tossed the Sheriff his the cell keys and picked up the tray.

The Sheriff went through the first cell and unlocked the one guarded by a heave steal door with one small barred window inset in it.

He walked into the small cell and gazed down at his captive, "Okay Hardy," he said. Fenton Hardy looked up from his position on the cot, bound and gagged.

The Sheriff used his pocket knife to cut the ropes that held Fenton's already handcuffed hands to the bed frame and removed the gag. Fenton held out his handcuffed hands to the Sheriff who laughed.

"You can manage."

As the deputy was setting the tray down, the seemingly weakened detective flew into action. With a burst of energy he rammed into Garrison, sending the tray flying. And when the Sheriff moved towards him Fenton sent a blow to his chest with his handcuffed hands, sending the man backwards into the wall.

But the Sheriff recovered quickly and with the butt of his gun managed to hit Fenton squarely on the back of his neck, sending him to the ground.

"You never learn, do you?" the Sheriff said in disgust.

...

An hour later Al Jennings had hustled through the front door of the Sheriff's office in a rage.

"I say now, before it's too late!" he said.

"No," the Sheriff told him.

"My cook's gone. He just up and left. Now sooner or later he's gonna talk."

"Who'll believe him?" the Sheriff countered.

"Someone will. It'll bring trouble just like those three kids," Jennings said, "Someone's gonna find that detective. We can't hold onto him forever."

The Sheriff advanced on him angrily, "Are you gonna start that again?"

"It'll be easy, we just put him in the lake like the first one," Jennings replied.

"I thought we settled this. Are you gonna take over again?"

"I just wanna finish this thing. Once and for all," Jennings said, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"You're quick to kill--"

"But you're slow to act! Times running out."

Meanwhile in Miller Springs the Hardys had gotten a phone call in to Cheif Collig.

"All right, slow down, you've got something, but you're excited. You're jumping to conclusions," he told them.

"Alright now look Chief," Joe said, "It all adds up. Alive or dead our father's in that town. Now we just know it."

"You don't know anything. You've got a trunk full of wishful thinking," Collig countered, "That hat could be anybody's and so could the car. There are thousands of models like that and you didn't get the license plate."

"We got a witness, the cook," Joe argued.

"You got a drunk who says he saw a hanging. What's he going to say when he's sober?"

"Alright we'll find out," Joe said.

"You stay right where you are," Collig ordered, "You stay right in Miller Springs and I'll drive out there myself."

"Look that'll take hours," Joe disagreed, "What about dad, _if_ he's still alive!"

"Look, Fenton and I go _way_ back. Even before you or your brother were around. You stay where you are!" and with that Chief Collig hung up.

"The man doesn't bite as quickly as we do," Joe sighed to Callie and Frank.

"Yeah, we heard," Callie whispered.

"I can't see hanging around this place when the action is in Larksburg," Frank said.

"Well not all of it," Joe replied, his gaze drifting past his brother and Callie. They turned and saw Floyd watching them from his truck, "Good night! We've got trouble right here in River City."

"Could be a coincidence," Callie said.

"Let's find out," Frank walked back towards the car and the three headed back down the road to Larksburg. As they drove Floyd followed them.

"He's still there," Joe said after a while, "There's no doubt about it now."

"Shall we invite him into our interrogation room?" Frank asked with a small grin.

"Is that smart?" Callie asked, a quiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"Smart and necessary," Joe replied, "I have some lumps to repay."

"This ought to do it," Frank said as the convertible drove down a steep hill, "Right _here_," he said and wrenched the wheel to the right effectively blocking the road and the path of he truck behind them. Frank and Joe jumped out just as Floyd did. They caught him in a double tackle and the fight didn't last very long.

"Now, we just want to ask you some questions," Frank said still pinning his right arm down while Joe held his left, "A man, Fenton Hardy, our father, came into your town and never came out, now where is he?"

The youth began to stutter "The-the Sheriff's g-got him."

"Is he alive?" Joe asked angrily.

"He-he's in the j-jail cell."

The boys looked at each other and ran back to their car as fast as they could but not first without taking the trucks distributor cap effectively stranding the boy.

"We have to get back to town," Joe said to Callie once they were back in the car, "Or else dad might be a gonner for sure!"


	6. Tricked

_**A/N: Sorry I was so late on updating. I don't really know what happened. Well here you go...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 6: Tricked:**

Frank drove as fast as he dared into the town of Larksdale. Parked outside the jail-house was a highway patrol car.

"Look who got here first, the calvary," Joe commented.

"Or the indians, you never know in this town," Frank replied.

"What'll we do?" Callie asked.

"I know what you'll do. You'll wait right here," Frank told her.

"Oh Frank," she protested.

"Listen, don't argue," he said, " If anything happens, just take off as fast as you can."

Frank and Joe got out of the convertible and headed towards the Sheriff's office.

The highway patrolmen were just leaving the building when Frank and Joe got to it.

"Officer," Frank said, "Can you wait a minute?"

"Yeah, what's the trouble?"

"Just wait here," Joe told them and followed his brother inside.

"Turn him loose," Frank said to the Sheriff, who looked up at them in confusion.

"Who?"

"The man you have in the cell," Joe growled, "Fenton Hardy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Sheriff laughed.

Frank leaned over the desk and looked him in his eyes, his usual level-headed demeanor slowly dissipating, "Are you going to turn him loose? Or do we call them?" he asked referring to the officers outside.

The Sheriff shook his head but grabbed his keys and led the Hardys to the back cell. He opened the door and the boys stuck their head in the cell only to find a man other than Fenton Hardy occupying it.

"What? But--" Joe began.

"I told you I didn't know what you were talking about," the Sheriff smirked, "I don't think there's any reason to keep those fellows out there hanging around. Do you?"

The Hardys looked at each other defeatedly. They'd been tricked.

After the officers had left the Hardys again turned to the Sheriff.

"You know I have to hand it to you Sheriff," Joe said, "That was a swell move. What did you do with him?"

"I think you boys are a little delusional," he replied.

"No really, level with us," Frank told him, "How did you know that we were coming back?"

"Well, I think you boys overlooked something. Floyd's got a two way radio in his truck. Pretty handy."

"Okay," Joe sighed, "You hold all the cards I guess."

"Yeah," Frank said moving towards the door, "I guess we'd better get out of your hair."

"Whoa," the Sheriff pushed Frank back towards the wall, "Now you should have done that a long time ago," he picked up his rifle that was leaning against the desk and studied it, "It may be too late now."

"You know," he went on, "I think it's time we had a talk," the Sheriff cocked the hammer of the rifle and leveled it at the boys, "All of us."

The boys saw Callie being pulled out of their car by a man as the Sheriff hustled them into the hotel. They were made to sit in the high back kitchen chairs and their hands were tied behind them with thick rope. The Sheriff along with a few other men watched them in silence.

After a moment Jennings and Floyd entered the room eyeing the captives as well. Callie let out a slight whimper as the rope dug into her skin when she tried to squirm. Frank and Joe also struggled with their bonds but soon stopped when the Sheriff pointed the gun barrel at them again.

"Alright, let's get down to it. What are we gonna do with you kids," the Sheriff asked.

"Wrong question. What did you do with our father?" Joe said his impulses taking over.

"Father?" the Sheriff eyed Joe. Frank groaned. He hadn't realized who they were until Joe let it slip out unintentionally, "You're pretty sure that we have him are you?"

"We know it," Joe said.

"Oh you do? Well, you've got some ideas of what's been happening here and we'd like to hear 'em!"

"It's not too hard to figure out," Frank replied, "You hung a man in this town."

The Sheriff looked at him calmly, "Now why would we hang a man?"

"It had something to do with Mary Jennings," Frank countered. Al Jennings gave the Sheriff a worried look but he ignored it.

"Go on then," he prompted.

"You might have been able to hide it then," Frank said, "But you ran into a problem. A witness."

"A man on a fishing trip. So you grabbed him," Joe went on, "you might have killed him too. But you found out who he was. A detective, with connections all over the country. An important man."

"So you kept him alive, trying to figure what to do," Frank said, "The question is, is he still alive?"

There was a pause and everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"We got bigger worries than that. Let's take you. Three wild city kids who rode in and terrorized this town. Burglarized the garage, highjacked a truck, assaulted Floyd Morgan with intent to kill. Three rough kids!"

"Yeah," Jennings bud in, understanding where the Sheriff was going, "Sure hated to do it but there was no other choice. Gun 'em down."

Joe took a deep breath and tried to sound unnerved, "That's a swell story Sheriff, but since when do Fenton Hardy's kids terrorize towns? It'll be awful hard to sell. Our father know's everyone and they all know us."

"Well I guess the detective's kids aren't all that they say they are. People change you know, not everyone can stay perfect. And that goes for a couple of snot nosed snoopers like yourselves."

"Why don't you give Chief Collig in Bayport a call," Frank said, "He knows we wouldn't pull any of that stuff. Or better yet, you can speak to him in person, he'll be out here in about twenty minutes."

Frank's comment sent the room into a blur of excited conversation.

"Oh they're lying, can't you tell that?" Jennings said.

"It's the truth," Joe countered, "and he knows it," he said looking at the Sheriff.

"Well Sheriff," Frank said, "You didn't have the guts to kill one detective, now what are you gonna do with four?"

"Ah, don't go off calling yourselves detectives you brats!" Jennings yelled at him. But the Sheriff just looked at them, worry in his eyes. He nodded grimly.

"The kids right Al, it's all over," he muttered.

"Well it's not all over for me," Jennings said, "Because I'm the one they'll nail. What'll y'all say in court? Because then it'll be my problem. All because some bum passing through town had to choose _my_ daughter. He destroyed her. Made her like she is. Oh, you were all with me then, but not now. You're gonna run because of them? No. It's like I said, three wild kids we had to kill--"

"No!" came the terrified cry of Mary Jennings as she and Benjamin raced into the room, "Pa, no!"

"What-what's happening? Mary?"

"She is trying to tell you. Don't you understand? She wasn't attacked!" Benjamin said.

"I-I loved Eddie. You can't blame him!" Mary cried, "I loved him!"

Jennings swung his hand up in a back hand but his son caught it before it made contact.

"That's right," he hissed, "hit her! That's your answer to everything isn't it? Don't you see, that's why she lied to you when you found them! She-she was afraid that you'd kill her!"

"Al, it'll be alright," the Sheriff told him as Benjamin started to untie Frank.

"No. It'll never be alright," Jennings whispered, "Garrison's got Hardy. I told him to put him in the lake."


	7. Guilt

**The Mystery of the Silent Girl**

**Chapter 6: Guilt:  
**

The Hardys and Callie clambered into the convertible as fast as they could. The Sheriff headed down the street, careening around the corner to the lake. The Hardys followed as fast as they dared.

The cars came to a screeching halt at the edge of the lake in time to catch a glimpse of an unconscious Fenton Hardy in the back of his sedan. Garrison removed the parking break and the car rolled over the edge!

Without a second thought Frank and Joe ran towards the rocky edge and dived into the water. Behind them they could hear the faint sounds of more police cars, presumably Chief Collig.

Diving under the surface the Hardys only had to resurface once before they took hold of their father and hauled him to shore.

Fenton Hardy coughed and tried to come around. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see the faces of his sons staring worriedly down at him.

"Dad?" Frank asked.

"What took you so l-long," Fenton Hardy smirked quietly. Both boys broke down into nervous laughter.

...

An hour later back in the town of Larksburg, Fenton Hardy sat outside the hotel with Frank and Joe. He was trying to fill in any blanks to the mystery they had solved almost singlehandedly.

Callie Shaw came out of the hotel carrying a cup of coffee.

"Callie, these two saved me and now you're trying to drown me. That's the fourth cup yet," he laughed.

She smiled, "Just try it Mr. Hardy. A Callie Shaw special."

He drank it and grinned at the girl, "Eighty proof coffee."

A few moments later an ambulance came down the dirt road. The paramedics got out and opened the back doors.

"Oh, now I'm fine. I don't need this," Fenton sighed.

"Humor us, huh?" Frank said helping his father to stand.

After the ambulance drove away the Hardys and Callie were left standing with Chief Collig. It seemed the whole town of Larksburg was standing along the road. Everyone of them had the same blank expression on their faces.

"What's going to happen to them?" Joe asked the police chief.

"Trial," he grunted, "But it doesn't matter if they're guilty or not. They all have to live with what they've done and witnessed."

Callie sighed, "Why'd they do it?"

"He was a stranger. Sometimes that's all it takes," Frank said grimly.

"We better go," Joe said. The three teenagers left Chief Collig and piled into the convertible again, leaving the town of Larksburg behind them. Along with the mysteries it held.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, untraditional...and short ending. But thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I plan on writing another short blue spine really soon, so be on the look out!  
**_


End file.
